rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rackliffelikespurple
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rackliffelikespurple's Show Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT WHAA?! OMG OMG OMG You did it?! You did! you made the wiki! i am so proud of you! The bright cube (talk) 00:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) man some wiki you have dude. it's nice. The Ultimate Grand Theft Auto 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Truth Listen, I have a confession to make. Stanley Vodkarich never existed. He was just a name to hide my true identity behind, and here is why. See, when I first went to the internet 5 years ago, I didn't know who was out there. So I learned about internet safety, and I realized that I needed protection. So I started off with a screen name, David Madrid. Later, I eventually became known as Rodrick Michaels. Then I created Jade Skull. Then I was Dareghn, and Malleo, and Jayar, and then, I stumbled on to Wikia. I revealed nothing of my past. But Rigby asked me my name, so I made up Stanley Vodkarich. The only things I made up for him was his age, that he drinks, he drives, and his family. The rest about him came from me. Derek isn't real, either. Just another life of me. At first, I didn't know if I could be myself. But now, I've made up so many aliases, that now I don't know who I am. I am only a mere 13 year old, in 8th grade, and a guy with many perosnalities. So now, I have given you...my full story. Tell everyone at RS what I have said. Goodbye. And I will sign, with my real, true name. -Oliver S. Roth RE:Block 1 (Regular Show Wiki) Why did you block me on the Regular Show Wiki? I did follow your instructions and you know that you obviously got carried away. Why did you do that? Please reply back on the Regular Show Wiki btw. Amigodo (talk) 03:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Carried Away Well you never at least told me about removing talk page messages form your talk page and two should there really be a rule about removing messages from talk pages? I mean what bad can it do? Besides I didn't know because that wasn't in the rules policy before. Amigodo (talk) 04:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, this is not the place for this. You should be complaining about your block on the wiki it occured on, not doing it here so nobody sees. :Second, there is no policy spelling out about not removing stuff from talk pages because it's common sense. Talk pages are how admins warn you and see that you've been previously warned. You already know that, and that's why you removed warnings. :Third, it seems I need to remind you what happened. You had a Swearing Policy violation warning on your talk page. You removed it. Rack restored the warning, and gave you a second warning specifically telling you NOT to remove things from talk pages. Then what did you do? Removed both warnings. So how are you now saying you didn't know? You were told specifcally not to do it. Don't be shocked about getting a block you know you deserve. :Finally, you need to take this discussion back to Regular Show wiki where it belongs. It does not belong here, and I will not hesitate to block you here as well. :[[User:Utter solitude|'solitude']] [[User talk:Utter solitude| Someday I'll be.]][[User blog:Utter solitude|''..part of your world...]] 05:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm in the chat here, and will be for a while. [[User:Utter solitude|'solitude']] [[User talk:Utter solitude| '''Someday I'll be.']][[User blog:Utter solitude|''..part of your world...]] 22:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Problem Rack why did you block me on Regular Show Wiki. What did I ever do to you? JoshInTheHouse (talk) 02:46, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hullo Hello Rack if you're on right now talk to me on Gard wikia if not you might find me on unwritten wikia. da berry's leaf (talk) 00:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) The Block Hey. Kait told me everything yesterday and why I was going to be blocked. I didn't not realize how bad that word was and I apologize for that careless mistake. But just to let you know, I'm not sad or upset at you or Sboy13. You guys are still my friends and I completely understand you guys are just doing jobs as admins. :) The only REAL thing I'm upset about is not seeing everyone on chat for a while, but I can handle a week. Anyway, see ya soon. [[User: EpicGusher| '''Imagine Anything.']] [[User talk:EpicGusher| Explore Everything.]] 20:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Rack, it's me, from the RS Wiki, I've had some big problems on my mind, like stress, I went to the doctor today and they said I can get stressed out very easily and on the Gumball Wiki, swearing is allowed, so everybody swearing on there was stressing me out, could u try and help me tomorrow when my block expires, :) [[User:JoPo|'It was nice talking, but I have to go, bye!']] 21:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Rack, it's expired now, but it still says Im blocked! Help please, :) [[User:JoPo|'It was nice talking, but I have to go, bye!']] 20:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) My Show Hi Rack, would you like to be in my show? It's called Agents, you can write episodes for it and be in it, sorta like your show. :) What better would it be if you were to see my YouTube Account? 17:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC)